Fowler Files
A set of documents detailing various information on people and groups featured in Shooting Star Zero. -From the Desk of Commanding Officer Boyd Fowler- Employees= - Ribbon= Name: Unintelligible Alias: Ribbon Affiliation: Wardens Date of Birth: 07/29/1994 Gender: Female ██████ █████: ████████ Background: Attempts to look further into additional information about Ribbon's background and family have failed, as a large, fist-shaped pop-up continually appears on screen rather than any information. Further testing to work around this is ongoing. Personality: Ribbon appears to be very headstrong. She has occasionally remained absent for some of the training sessions, but her natural aptitude for the job makes up for it. She can, however, be rather petulant to authority. Notes: On 06/14/201█, at ██:██, Captain Stryker received a call on his personal line. Attempts at tracing the call to its source, however, failed. A transcript of the call will be provided. Unlocated - Glace= Name: Glason Cascade Alias: Glace Affiliation: Wardens Date of Birth: Unknown Gender: Male ██████ █████: ██████████ Background: Unknown. Personal documents regarding Glace all appear to have been fabricated, although for what purpose is unknown. Investigation into birth records following Warden registration have failed, yielding no matching results to anyone born within the last ███ years. Personality: Glace has attended all Warden training sessions, seminars, and lectures since applying, and has a heavy grasp on the structure and function of the organization. He follows the regulations and guidelines to the letter, and is always willing to and does perform excellently on tasks. Notes: Despite the lack of reliable identification, Glace was highly recommended by many of the Warden organization staff, after viewing his skills. This was taken into consideration along with his application. }} |-| Groups of Interest= |-| Persons of Interest= - Burning= Name: Unknown Alias: Burning Dinomyte Affiliation: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown Gender: Male ██████ █████: ████ Background: A self proclaimed “Hero of Justice.” Known only by his alias, “Burning Dinomyte,” he has made appearances in █████, ███████, the ██████ ██████, and the Caliosteo Islands. Further information is unattainable. There seem to be no records on him at all, except for various videos showing his acts of “heroism.” Notes: There are numerous unconfirmed sightings at various stadiums around ███████, most of which are affiliated with or known to host professional wrestling events. However, some of these alleged sightings conflict with sightings of Burning Dinomyte in other countries. - Blackout= Name: Unknown Alias: ████████ Affiliation: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown Gender: Unknown ██████ █████: ████ Background: Unknown, as there have been various alleged sightings of an individual matching the description dating as far back as ███ ██. Notes: The possibility of time travel has been noted by a particular individual, although simple cases of mistaken identity are more than sufficient to disregard the dubious evidence presented by the research staff. - Crow= Name: Crow Blackmoore Alias: N/A Affiliation: Civilian Date of Birth: ██/██/1986 Gender: Male ██████ █████: ██████████ Background: Crow was mistakenly transferred to a Warden-affiliated hospital in 2014. He is currently in a coma. Addendum 10/04/2015: Crow awoke from his coma, and has been placed under the care of Wardens Pulse, Ribbon, and Glace, in order to keep track of his activities, due to the extensive notoriety of his bloodline. The Wardens watching him were not notified in any capacity about his background. - Rizo= Name: Unknown Alias: Rizo Affiliation: The Svalinn Trifecta Date of Birth: Unknown ██████ █████: █████████ ████ Background: One of the three members of the Svalinn Trifecta. Seems to serve as the group’s leader. Joined with Tera and Tago in early 2011 to form the mercenary group. Other details unknown. Addendum 11/18/2012: Rizo continues to be a threat to █████ ██████. Redacted. See GOI File: “Svalinn” for more details. Addendum 03/20/2014: Redacted. See GOI File: “Svalinn” for more details. Addendum 06/02/2014: Reports reunion with the other members of the Svalinn Trifecta. Recommended course of action: investigate, and if reports of their reformation are true, Redacted. - Tera= Name: Unknown Alias: Tera Affiliation: The Svalinn Trifecta Date of Birth: Unknown ██████ █████: █████████ ████ Background: One of the three members of the Svalinn Trifecta. Seems to fill the role of the group’s tactician. Joined with Rizo and Tago in early 2011 to form the mercenary group. Other details unknown. Addendum 11/18/2012: Tera is now █████ ███ ██████████ of █████ ██████. Redacted. See GOI File: “Svalinn” for more details. Addendum 03/20/2014: Redacted. See GOI File: “Svalinn” for more details. Addendum 06/02/2014: Reports of reunion with the other members of the Svalinn Trifecta. Recommended course of action: investigate, and if reports of their reformation are true, Redacted. - Tago= Name: Unknown Alias: Tago Affiliation: The Svalinn Trifecta Date of Birth: Unknown ██████ █████: █████████ ████ Background: One of the three members of the Svalinn Trifecta. Seems to be the group’s muscle. Joined with Rizo and Tera in early 2011 to form the mercenary group. Other details unknown. Addendum 11/18/2012: Tago continues to be a threat to █████ ██████. Redacted. See GOI File: “Svalinn” for more details. Addendum 03/20/2014: Redacted. See GOI File: “Svalinn” for more details. Addendum 06/02/2014: Reports of reunion with the other members of the Svalinn Trifecta. Recommended course of action: investigate, and if reports of their reformation are true, Redacted. }}